


breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vent Writing, comments, enjoy, leave kudos, share idk, some thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: every morning i wake up and stare at my ceiling and ask myself the same question' what am i going to eat for breakfast? 'now, ive never been a huge fan of sweets such as doughnuts for breakfast, nor have i been for actual breakfast-like items to help start my dayi go for something quite... strange, possibly unhealthy evenuncooked ramenfrench frieschicken nuggetssandwichesand my current favoritemy god-awful, never ending, craving.my loneliness.





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> before things get rough here  
> hello, my names kirsty  
> i would sit here and tell you, a total stranger who's reading my thoughts, i'm fine  
> that i'm perfectly okay
> 
> but sadly, that's not the case  
> i wrote this to calm myself down, to be rational and take it to the internet and share my thoughts   
> i do see someone and i'm getting better each day, but like others, i do have my own rough days  
> and this story doesn't even make sense, but at this day and age, what does?  
> have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night, my dear reader  
> may you have a wonderful time

every morning i wake up and stare at my ceiling and ask myself the same question  
' what am i going to eat for breakfast? '  
now, ive never been a huge fan of sweets such as doughnuts for breakfast, nor have i been for actual breakfast-like items to help start my day  
i go for something quite... strange, possibly unhealthy even

uncooked ramen  
french fries   
chicken nuggets  
sandwiches

and my current favorite  
my god-awful, never ending, craving.  
my loneliness.

 

you see, this is the best thing i could eat in the morning   
why, you may ask me  
why in the world would this be the  _best_ food item i have to offer? well, it's because it never stales  
it never gets old  
and it always keep me yearning for more

i don't have time to eat a nice, warm, wonderful breakfast that could make me smile all day  
i dont have time to text the few people i hang with and ask when's the best time to get together  
no, i stay silent and enjoy what i have  
and it never seems to be enough

i thought about other things too  
depression  
bullets  
knives  
but none of those things left a nice taste in my mouth, you know?  
especially the first one, it always makes me feel ill no matter what

anyways, it's the best thing on the menu for me  
because it's so bittersweet, it's on the tip of my tongue and it always leaves me with a soft feeling inside  
im hoping that someday, just someday, i can share it with someone  
  
i hope someday that i can find a better breakfast item


End file.
